


Rules of Contract

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, but a lot of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a particular job requires Reynna and the (insufferable) Marcurio to team up one last time, can she tolerate the sassy mage one last time? Or is there more to be seen between the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirtation

“Is there a particular reason why you’ve hired me other than my good looks?” Marcurio asked from behind Reynna.

 

The dark elf grimaced before squaring her shoulders. She should have sewed his mouth shut since they were half-way through a Dwemer ruin. She fingered with her bow’s grip that had begun to peel from months and months of constant use. She contemplated on whether she could tell him the truth and maybe he’d quiet down but considering her first impression of Marcurio…the man never stopped talking.

 

“Is there a particular reason why you continue to speak?” She hissed behind her.

 

“Only for my own benefit.”

 

Reynna groaned and kept her feet muffled as she continued to walk down the quiet hallways. Dwemer ruins were always rumbling with some sort of noises but it made her suspicious why it was _this_ quiet. There should have been more than one reason why it was silent throughout the ruin.

 

“Can you please, for my own benefit, shut it?” She whispered.

 

“You paid me for my magic…not to keep my mouth shut.” Marcurio quipped back.

 

“I’m starting to regret that decision. What a waste of septims.” Reynna grumbled.

 

Her ears started to perk and she heard something rustle from the corner in front of her. There wasn’t any shadow she could see so it couldn’t have been a construct. But, what else would be prowling about inside here?

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m highly recommended-“

 

“HIT THE FLOOR!” Reynna said suddenly before tackling Marcurio to the floor.

 

They hit the floor with a grunt as a giant log above swung below. It swung back a second time before raising back up into trap holsters at the ceiling. Reynna leaned up off of Marcurio’s chest to see a pressure plate had been triggered. She was unsure if it had been from her carelessness or Marcurio’s. She tossed her head back to Marcurio who was now smirking.

 

“I don’t think bedding my employer is part of the contract but I would count that as a bonus.” He winked.

 

“Ugh.” Reynna grumbled before standing herself upright.

 

Marcurio was probably the most stubborn and arrogant mage she’d ever hired. He peaked her interest with her apprentice wizardly skills but she failed to notice that the man was intolerable. She should have strangled Grelka for even suggesting him to her.

 

She continued to walk through the ruin as he chattered to himself. Some of his chatter was about studying any wares or gems that had come across. Others was him making comments about not being paid enough to be working with Reynna. Reynna continued to soothe the murderous thoughts that rolled into her head. But as he continued to talk on, Reynna began to see the benefits of killing him. The man was definitely going to get them both killed if he continued to prattle on to himself.

 

Then, they came up to a door and relief coursed through her. They had to have reached the door where the item she needed had been left. She sheathed her bow at her back and turned back to Marcurio. He had stopped his talking once she had narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“We didn’t kill a pack of bandits to be killed now. So, please, in the name of Talos—or whoever you wish to pray to, just shut up.”

 

Marcurio frowned at her before tutting at her. Reynna’s blood boiled at the frown. She was going to kill him, she was definitely going to put an arrow between his eyes. She considered herself a good natured elf but the way he as pulling on the strings of her sanity made her think otherwise.

 

“Come now. Tell me you enjoy hearing my silky voice.” He purred at her.

 

Reynna’s eyes flashed open wide and she could nearly feel her blood melting her own bones. He was insufferable. She hadn’t met anyone in her entire life that made her go completely mad like he did. Reynna turned back around and took a deep breath before opening the doors.

 

“I’m a good elf. I’m a good, well-mannered elf.” She continued to whisper to herself.

 

The room before her was a small one. Hardly the place to have enough room to fight anything. Steam poured out from the slits inside the boilers over her head. Whatever this room had been used for, it hadn’t held much worth. Reynna passed a set of stairs and peered over them. Standing firm and tall inside its barrier stood a Dwemer Centurion. She let out a curse word before yanking her bow back out of its sheath.

 

“Well, I’m not going to wait around for it to kill me.” She whispered to Marcurio before firing an arrow into its sternum.

 

“Yes, let’s wake the giant centurion. What’s the worst that could happen?” Marcurio groaned.

 

The centurion stirred before rolling it’s large arms and coming alive. The giant construct ripped itself out of it’s barrier and pressed forward. Reynna shot up the stairs, with an arrow already in place she fired the next arrow into the constructs shoulder.

 

The metal clanked against the metal tip. The centurion stuttered and Reynna fired another. A shot of lightning fired from Marcurio’s staff as the lightning rippled through the giant construct. Reynna dove just as the centurion twisted and sent a blast of hot steam where she had perched above. She rolled on her elbow and landed on her knees and shot another arrow, this time hitting it right between the hips.

 

She joined with Marcurio and he sent another lash of lightning while she fired a final arrow. The arrow clanged against the place in the centurion’s neck. The whole centurion shook and trembled before its carefully crafted parts began to collapse. Reynna watched in awe as the centurion groaned and fell forward. The impact of it’s body slamming into the ground created a loud clang into the entire room.

 

Reynna sighed in relief before sheathing her weapon and prancing over to a nearby table. There sat Grimsever, the sword she had been looking for. Reynna gave a prideful smile as she sheathed the sword at her side.

 

“We killed tons of bandits, avoided death traps and killed that giant centurion…all for a sword?” Marcurio asked as she went out the door.

 

“It’s not just a sword…it’s grimsever!” Reynna nearly squealed with excitement.

 

“Grimsever…you hired me so we could go get Mjoll’s sword?!” Marcurio cried out.

 

“Of course. I’m definitely going to earn her respect and favor now…” Reynna smiled.

 

It was true. She had gone to go retrieve Mjoll’s sword so she could earn the swordswoman’s favor. Reynna had been smitten with her since she laid eyes on her. She hadn’t seen a true Nord with war-paint and did Mjoll take her breath away.

 

Retrieving the sword was hard but taking Mjoll out to dinner was going to be worth it. Marcurio caught up to Reynna and glared at her.

 

“You hired me, so you could get your girlfriend’s sword?”

 

“Not my girlfriend...yet.”

 

Marcurio’s frown didn’t change.

 

Reynna sighed before turning around and placing a hand on his cheek. “Would it make you feel better if I told you that I hired you just because I found you so handsome? That I spent five hundred septims just so I could lure you here and tell you how amazing you are? And that you should take me right here…right now?” Reynna asked with a sultry voice.

 

For a second, she watched a glimmer of hope flash in his eyes. Then, anger only flashed in the warm brown ones. He grunted at her and Reynna laughed before bouncing on her heels and striding out of the ruin.

 

“You’re an awful woman.” He hissed.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynna is given an offer--that she might not be able to refuse--by a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud how this chapter turned out tbh

Reynna had finally managed to woo Mjoll out to the Bee & Barb for one night. Charm was on her side since Mjoll had been eating all of her stories of her journeys and contracts she’d picked up along the road. Reynna didn’t know if it was just impeccable timing or that she really did earn the lioness’s favor by bringing back the sword but she wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip out of her fingers. The minstrel in the corner of the room had every man enthralled by her tune.

 

“So, where’s your lap-dog?” Reynna asked giving a wink to Mjoll.

 

Mjoll’s cheeks flared red and she gave a laugh. “Aerin is at home. He’s been doing some new studies of recent and I didn’t want to interrupt him.” 

 

Reynna raised an eyebrow while a mischievous smile cracked across her face. “Didn’t want to interrupt him? Or didn’t tell him you were going out?”

 

This caused the blush to darken on Mjoll’s cheeks. The Nord took a big swig of her ale before leaning in close to Reynna. She felt her heart race pick up at the closeness…her lips were close…and the music was flowing beautifully in the room.

 

“I might have escaped. I’m still feeling adventurous, aren’t you?” She asked.

 

Reynna could have turned into a puddle of nothing from that sentence alone. The woman was good with her words and Reynna was becoming putty in her hands. Reynna swallowed thickly and leaned back in, mere inches separating their lips apart. Now was the perfect time.

 

It was now or—

 

Suddenly, the doors burst open sending a chill of cold air into the room. The candles shimmered and the minstrel’s song had halted slightly from the intrusion. Then, a voice rang out into the tavern and Reynna concealed the rage on her face.

 

“Mjoll! I’ve found something in my research you’re going to want to see!”

 

Never.

 

Mjoll held a surprised look before turning her head to see Aerin standing in the doorway. He had a tome in his arm and was shaking his head excitedly. Reynna turned back to her to persuade her to stay but instead found her vacant seat. Mjoll was already out the door with Aerin, both of them chatting into the moonlight.

 

The same moonlight that was going to help her lay with Mjoll. Oh, she was going to strangle Aerin in his sleep. All that hard work to retrieve the sword to be wasted on a two hour discovery. Reynna groaned and banged her head on the table. Keerava gave a small chuckle before sliding a drink toward Reynna. The Argonian then turned her attention back to some drunk townsfolk.

 

Reynna reached for her glass and then felt an arm slide over her shoulder before jerking her upright. She didn’t have to look to know it was Marcurio. She scowled while hearing him tut at her disapprovingly. Maybe she didn’t have to kill Aerin after all since an easier target approached her first.

 

“Shame about Aerin ruining your date with Mjoll,” he tutted again and gave her a fake frown. “But you know, I’m much better company.”

 

Reynna rolled her eyes before grasping her glass and taking the biggest mouthful of ale she could get down her throat. If she was to endure the rest of her evening with Marcurio then she needed to be sloshed through it. It was less painful that way.

 

“I’ve had dragons be better company than you.” She sighed

 

“How harsh. Do you always tend to be so mean to friends?”

 

Reynna pushed herself away from Marcurio. “I don’t have friends.” 

 

“I’ve noticed.” Marcurio retorted.

 

“Don’t you have a tome to bury your nose in?” She said finishing her drink and placing a few septims on the table before going toward the door. Marcurio followed and pulled her back in the tavern.

 

“Don’t you have any fun in your life?” Marcurio asked, quickly releasing the grip he had on her hips.

 

Reynna looked up at him and gave a small smile. “I did until I met you.”

 

“Rude.”

 

Reynna turned to leave but then the doors to the northern exit opened and this time the wind flew in. This chill had been different from the first and it had extinguished any flames that had lit the room. Instead, blue flames roared to life in the fire place and in a few candles on the table. Everyone had gone silent in the room and Reynna found herself reaching for the bow at her back.

 

A large shrouded figure walked into the room. People averted their gazes as the cloaked figure took a seat at the table nearest to the fireplace. Marcurio’s hands were already sizzling with electricity as the figure raised a hand and a purple fog unleashed from it’s fingers.

 

“Sleep.” It commanded with a husky voice.

 

Reynna watched as everybody in the room had gone rigid before falling limp and hitting the tables. She saw people who stood fall to the floor in a sleep spell. Reynna didn’t hesitate before she grasped an arrow from her quiver. Marcurio raised his hands in defense as well.

 

How was this possible? Why hadn’t she fallen asleep just like everyone else? Who was this mysterious figure?

 

“Fear not. I am not here to quarrel with these innocents. But I do require your assistance.” The voice echoed in the room.

 

“Not fucking likely.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

The stranger sighed and placed his hand back on the table, gold rings glimmered from the blue fire. Then, the fingers began to tap along the table—a sign of impatience. Whoever this cloaked being was, they didn’t particularly like to be kept waiting.

 

Reynna still held her aim toward the cloaked figure that sat so calmly at the tavern’s tables. Fear rolled under her skin like waves hitting rocks. If Reynna didn’t have a tight hold of her bowstring she knew her hands would have shook at his presence alone. Marcurio showed no signs of fear but yet a face of disinterest. Like the entirety of this character held no excitement.

 

The stranger frowned from the shadows of his hood. His beard was beginning to grey out but only rare flickers in the blue fire revealed the fading red hues residing in it. Reynna kept her back facing the door.

 

"Your weapons would be fruitless against my magicks, elf."

 

The way "elf" had rolled off his tongue was filled with anger and distain. If it wasn't for his height she would have spit near his feet and hissed a slur in Nordic tongue. She may have been an elf but she wasn't raised a fool without knowing her languages. Nords tended to be taller than any other species. They ranged above six foot and over. Reynna had been born with unusually long legs for her own kind but she still was taller than this man.

 

"Do not talk down to me. I am beneath no one's foot."

 

"Sharp words for an ant that is underneath a larger boot." He laughed. 

 

Anger rolled in hot waves through her bloodstream. The gall this one stranger had. If any man talked to her like that she would have slit their throat cleanly through. However, she could feel the weight his presence had within the room. The danger he presented was strong and it made her hands hesitate to grasp her throwing knives. This was no ordinary wizard or magic-born Mage. The room of sleeping bodies proved it to be true.

 

"I am told that you fetch things for high prices."

 

"For people that are far more polite than you."

 

He chuckled and flicked his jeweled wrist. A flash of light lit up the room and then two drinks were sitting at the table. The stranger ushered his hand toward himself. An invitation to take a seat. It was a dangerous one. Reynna felt her eyes slide over to Marcurio who was already giving her a small shake of his head. Reynna could only see one way of escaping this all in one piece. And that meant she was going to have to see what this person wanted. She straightened her shoulders before walking over to the table and taking a seat.

 

"I see that I shall not be part of these negotiations." He grumbled.

 

"Do forgive me for my rudeness, apprentice." The stranger said slowly. 

 

Reynna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She watched him lift his fingers slowly and before she had a chance to react the stranger had flung his hand outward and Marcurio was thrust into a chair. The chair was yanked forward at the table. Marcurio's chest hit the table and he let out a grunt. Reynna noticed the smoky shackles that had his hands pinned to the arms of the chair.

 

"Not my preferred way to be chained and bound but considering the circumstances I shall digress on the subject."

 

"You speak an awful lot for a man of your powers." The stranger implored.

 

Reynna contained the smirk that desperately wanted to spread across her lips. Marcurio had scowled at his remark and sat quietly. Reynna watched as the stranger turned his head back to her.

 

"I want you to retrieve an item for me."

 

"And I want a name."

 

The stranger leaned back in his seat. "Unimportant."

 

He said waving a hand, as if he was dismissing the topic.

 

"Then, so is this item." She said raising her brows.

 

"Is this how you barter?"

 

"I tend to be more pleasant to those who don’t talk down to me.”

 

"Or put an entire tavern to sleep." Marcurio cut in.

 

The stranger sighed and began to stroke his beard. A coy smile spread on his face and he shrugged.

 

"I have many names. Some that do not translate in normal tongues. Some that are whispered to scare naughty children. But you, you shall call me 'Harbinger'."

 

Reynna's brows knitted together in confusion. She didn't have to look over to see Marcurio had a mirroring expression.

 

"Harbinger? Of what?" She asked.

 

Harbinger grasped his flagon and brought it to his lips. He took a small sip before placing it back down. He pursed his lips as if he was deep in thought.

 

"An end...a beginning...sometimes bad omens. It depends on what I bring to people." 

 

"What will you bring to me?" Reynna asked slowly.

 

Reynna had read everything on anything to know about any race or culture or histories of Tamriel. It made her job finding things easier when legendary weapons were to be found. Or relics that have long been forgotten to the ages. However, never in her studies of ancient lore or arcane histories none had mentioned anything like this man of his magicks before. He was practically humming with the magicks energies. Whatever kinds of magicks he harnessed.

 

The Harbinger stroked his greying beard once more. From his position, Reynna could make out a long narrow nose but anything above the slope of his nose was hidden.

 

"It depends, seeker. If you fail this request of mine then I am the harbinger of your downfall. If you prove to be victorious than I am the harbinger of your riches."

 

"No pressure, of course." Marcurio snorted.

 

Reynna eyed the Harbinger once more. His robes--whatever they were made of--weren't familiar to any guilds or even the college. There was nothing that could reveal who he was. She was left with nothing but his name. A name that had meant nothing until now.

 

"Why should I take this request of yours, Harbinger? Why the secrecy of this?" Reynna asked while ushering her hand around the tavern.

 

"My presence would only stir the honey in everyone's wine. Their tongues would never stop waggling if I had appeared. These people...do not understand that I am poison to their drinks."

 

"Cryptic." Reynna grumbled.

 

"If you accept this request of mine then you shall be given what you desire most...wealth." Harbinger said while he observed the rings on his fingers.

 

Reynna could see that each ring contained a different color. Each one was emblazoned with an insignia. Once again, none of them looked familiar to her. Something else told her that not even the Thieves Guild would know what the symbols represented.

 

Her interest had been peaked once Harbinger mentioned wealth. She had looked up from his hands and into the darkness that shielded his face.

 

"What are you offering?"

 

"Uh, hello? I don't think you should be making deals with someone that reeks of the dead and talks cryptically." Marcurio warned.

 

"Do you sit here and pretend to say that you are not interested in unlimited wealth, boy?" Harbinger asked.

 

"If I wanted to be called 'boy' I would have returned back to my father, old man." Marcurio hissed.

 

The Harbinger tipped his head back and laughed. A booming laugh that had the table shaking in response. His hood did not fall nor waver from his tipped head. It was like it had been stuck to his forehead. Or magically sealed to it. Marcurio had narrowed his eyes at Harbinger.

 

Marcurio was brave--Reynna had given him that. It was quite possibly the only attractive feature he had on him. The regular brooding look on his face didn't sway her like it did to the other women in town. Reynna did always prefer wits over looks.

 

"I can see why you are beneficial to this request of mine, apprentice." Harbinger said through a smile.

 

His teeth were an off white but nevertheless they looked nearly perfect. She hadn't seen such good teeth on the wealthiest of peoples. It still revealed nothing of his origin to her.

 

"Me? No. I am not going to become part of this...weird...negotiation and pact you two have made."

 

"So you say. But do not forget how you came to this table.”

 

“Yes, against my own will.” He spat.

 

“Would you prefer a life where you will stay as an apprentice and nothing more? Destined to live your days inside this Hold?" Harbinger asked.

 

Any niceness that had been held in his voice earlier had been dropped. There was heavy truth behind his words and Reynna watched emotions dance in Marcurio's eyes. He clenched his jaw at Harbinger's words and nearly snarled at them.

 

"My lifestyle is nothing to you. Whether I spend my days here or die from fighting with gold in my pockets is one that I will decide." 

 

"You are a man of passion, I see. You speak with words that could spark fires yet behind them is no ignition. Nothing to strike your own fire."

 

Marcurio's jaw twitched. Something in Harbinger's words had struck deep within him. Marcurio looked down at his bound wrists.

 

"I am offering you--both of you--a guaranteed life of riches. If you bring me back what I had lost then I shall keep to my promise."

 

Riches. The word held a heavier place in her heart than anything she ever owned. The thought of unlimited riches would make anyone’s mouth drool. But for her, she needed the coin and she needed it quickly. Any of this could just be mere talk—no actual guarantees to follow through with them.

 

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Reynna asked with narrowed eyes.

 

Harbinger waved a hand and a piece of paper--a contact had popped out of thin air. He laid it on the table and with a snap of his fingers a signature had been signed in blue ink at the bottom of the contract.

 

"This is binding. I do not lie or abandon from my agreements. Once you have returned my item to me, then I shall grant you your reward."

 

"What am I finding exactly?"

 

At this question the Harbinger stood and the blue flames in the fire danced brightly. The Harbinger collected his hands at his back and he began to pace around his seat.

 

"It is going to be multiple but small items. They aren't the easiest things to find but I have heard whispers that your knowledge of finding things is admirable."

 

"And these things are?" She sighed. Patience was dwindling each second he dodged immediate answers.

 

"I require scales of an Elder dragon. I need blood of a Daedric prince, water blessed from Snow Elves, and an eye from a Dwemer."

 

Reynna and Marcurio's eyes flashed wide.

 

"Shall I also collect tears of a dead bride?" She hissed.

 

"You jest but these are crucial ingredients that make up the one thing I need." Harbinger warned.

 

The tone in his voice had made her freeze.

 

"What you are asking for--it's impossible. I can't kill an Elder Dragon by myself alone--"

 

"You are not alone. This apprentice shall join you. The reward interests him enough. Together you can slay such a beast."

 

"But...he's dreadful." Reynna mumbled.

 

"I take offense to your words." Marcurio hissed at her.

 

"I cannot contact a Daedric prince. They do not answer to anyone, only ones who have deemed themselves worthy enough to be their Champion."

 

At her words the Harbinger had snorted. "I have lived for a long time. I can even tell you that what you speak is a farce. There are Daedra princes that love to toy with this realm."

 

"Then, why don't you get it?" She said rolling her eyes.

 

"The Daedra and I cannot...coexist. My dealings with them and their dealings with me could shatter your world into pieces."

 

"More cryptic messages with threatening undertones." Marcurio said with a dry tone.

 

"How do you expect us to get water blessed by Snow Elves? They have been extinct for years." He asked.

 

"One remains. If you seek him out and prove yourself worthy from his trials, he shall grant you the ingredient I require."

 

"And to start seeking him out we would need to look...?" Marcurio asked, he trailed off as if the Harbinger would give an answer. He didn't.

 

"Your companion here knows more than she leads on, apprentice. She will know where to start. I cannot see this Elf for both of our safety. Tis better we keep separated.”  

 

"No one likes you, do they?" Reynna grinned.

 

"I have made decisions that shook the very foundations that I stand on. Mistakes had been made and I have learned from them, wouldn't you consider doing the same?"

 

Reynna's face turned into a scowl and her eyes burned with anger. He couldn't know, she thought. He couldn't know about her. Not what's she's done before not why she had been running all this time. It was impossible. Reynna stared into the shadow that she assumed was the space where his eyes were supposed to be.

 

"Dwemer are extinct as well. No eyes are to be found. How am I supposed to find one?" Reynna said through gritted teeth.

 

At her words the blue fire roared brightly before it had died down. She shared a look at Marcurio. The Harbinger sighed and turned his body toward the flames.

 

"There had been a scientist long ago. He did experiments on different types of races...his methods were not for the squeamish. They are the kinds of experiments that haunt your dreams. He is long since dead, I believe. His research is kept up in a lab--deep inside the mountains that border Skyrim and Hammerfell. Where you find his lab, you find my ingredient. I would do it but I fear that the travel there would bring more pain and anger than it would with the both of you."

 

Reynna looked at her hands for a moment. She saw the scars on her palms and wrists. Memories began to flood into her vision. She simply blinked them away.

 

"Do we have a deal?"

 

A question that was meant for the both of them but his words were directed at Reynna. She looked up into the darkness of his face and stood up.

 

"You have a deal."

 

"Then, I shall take my leave."

 

The Harbinger turned and raised his hands as blue and grey mist began to waterfall from his fingertips.

 

"Really? Just like that? No argument? Or more questions about the suicide mission we are embarking on?" Marcurio asked to Reynna.

 

"Before you go. These ingredients...what do they make up?"

 

The Harbinger paused his hands still raised mid-air. His body had stiffened but only for a mere second before he half-turned at her. Reynna had stopped breathing once she saw one eye shining through the darkness. It wouldn't have alarmed her before, hadn't it been for the alarming color. Gold and orange swirled in the large eyes. If she looked closer she was sure that it could have been liquid gold that colored his eyes. She hadn't met anyone in her life that had such a shade before.

 

But this person wasn't just anyone.

 

"A beginning." He said. 

 

Then the mist in his hands had crackled. Reynna watched as he shot his hands up and the mist circled and enveloped him. It was a swirl of blue and grey that enclosed him. It spun quickly around his form and he turned back to face the two of them.

 

"Awaken." He said through the mist.

 

In a blink of an eye he had vanished into thin air. The fires back into the tavern extinguished before lighting back up to the normal red and orange flames. Soon enough people began groaning from the floor. Reynna released the breath she had been holding. Marcurio stood and went to her side.

 

"Who do you think he was?"

 

"Someone that history forgot to remember…or history refused to entirely.”


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcurio and Reynna have a talk after the Harbinger's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I have three giant chapters lined up.

Reynna had been inside her home as she started throwing things together in her satchel. She fluttered around her house throwing whatever she found into her bag. Her dark leathers were still in good shape, only small knicks or cuts in her leathers worried her. She had almost ignored all of Marcurio’s whining until he managed to enter her room with eyes full of anger. 

“Have you gone officially mad? This deal is suicide.” He said to her. 

“You don’t have to go, then.” She said before opening her trunk. 

Her dragonbone bow glimmered up at her. Reynna’s heart sank into her chest. She hadn’t ever expected to use such an exquisite bow but with the precariousness of this deal she had…the time called for such a lethal weapon. She switched her ebony bow for the dragonbone and managed to squeeze every arrow inside her quiver. 

Her thoughts were a tangle of knots. She was forgetting something…but what could she have forgotten in her haste? Was she going to have everything she needed? Was she ever going to come back to her home? The thought made her stomach twist painfully. She didn’t need to think of that…not when this mission was going to make all of her dreams come true. 

“Reynna!” Marcurio finally yelled before yanking around. 

She twisted to face him, she felt his fingers wrap around her arms. She became acutely aware of the warmth each finger spread through her arms. His outburst had made the jumble of her thoughts to go silent. She was forced to look into his warm, brown eyes. 

She admired his bravery. If she hadn’t been so inside herself she would have shoved him off her by now but some part of her liked that he had found a way to have her stop moving. 

“This is lunacy. You’re going to die if you follow through with this.” 

“Harbinger seemed to be convinced that I-“ 

“We.” Marcurio corrected. 

Reynna yanked her arms out of his grasp and went into the basement of her home. She ignored the absence of where Marcurio’s fingers held her tightly. Instead, her mind made the connection that she was lacking healing potions inside her bag. She heard Marcurio follow in pursuit while she walked to her alchemy station. 

“Is it a ‘we’? I thought you didn’t want to partake in any part of this.” She huffed throwing in any bottles that swirled the red or pink liquids. 

“I became part of this when I was rudely forced to sit through the entirety of the conversation. Besides, do you think that you can retrieve all of those items on your own?” 

Reynna’s hand stilled for a moment and Marcurio had even caught the hesitation. Reynna quickly seized the bottle she had been aiming to get. She tossed it into her bag whilst trying to keep her breathing steady. She refused to show any emotion other than indifference, at least not to Marcurio.   
“I’ve done well by myself before I hired you and before you had even become part of this deal. Therefore, I can do just fine with this.” 

“You’re an awful liar.” He said to her as she shoved passed him and going up the stairs. 

Reynna clenched her jaw and pulled her hood over her head. She had plenty of throwing knives at her side, a good dagger at her side, and potions aplenty. The list of ingredients that the Harbinger wanted held a weight in her pocket. Reynna grasped the map off her dining table and began to fold it back into the overused creases. 

“Maybe but I’d rather stand her and lie than admit I’m a coward like you.” She said raising her brows. 

Marcurio’s eyes flashed with a bit of anger. “I’m not a coward.” 

“Does the money not interest you, then?” She said rubbing her temple. 

“Oh, it interests me plenty. What I don’t like is the idea of venturing out to my death.” 

“We only fight an Elder Dragon.” 

“Just an Elder Dragon? Have you ever even fought one of them before?” 

Reynna nearly froze and realized her words had been too casual. Not everyone had an easy time slaying dragons like she did. No one alive could heal easily enough after absorbing the soul of a dragon after each fight. An Elder dragon could be imminent death to everyone who wasn’t Dragonborn and that’s what it was like for Marcurio. 

“You’ve fought dragons before, yes?” She asked.

Marcurio’s eyes narrowed and Reynna preyed he didn’t see the switch of emotions on her face. She kept it steady and unreadable. She hadn’t quite thought of how she would hide it from him after she slayed the dragon but she’d rather have it be a surprise rather than have him bombard her with questions on the trek to one of their lairs. 

“Yes…” 

“Good, then you know how to dive out the way when it breathes fire or spits ice at you. I’ve fought with dragons before and I know their weaknesses. You’re just backing out because the idea of a golden dragon terrifies you.” 

“OF COURSE IT DOES. IT’S AN ELDER DRAGON.” He yelled whilst throwing his arms up in anger. 

Reynna marched up to him and slammed a hand to the table he stood next to. His eyes flashed from her palm to where her dark eyes were nearly ablaze with anger. She narrowed them at him before tilting her head. 

“Are you with me on this or not?” She said slowly, almost at a whisper.

She held the gaze while she watched him go through each emotion in front of her. She hadn’t realized that he was capable of any other emotion besides selfishness. After a minute, Marcurio sighed and shook his head at her.

“You’re insane but I’m even more insane to be doing this.” 

Reynna didn’t know why but relief had coursed through her once he said those words. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling up at him. Marcurio sighed, with an obnoxious groan attached to it, then exited Reynna’s house to gather his own belongings. 

Reynna stood inside her out house and looked around at the furniture she’d collected over time, meaningless paintings that hung on the walls and a bed that she barely ever slept in. She felt blackness creep over her as she stared at a house that held no value to her. Blackness that wrapped around her with a tight, enthralling embrace. 

“This house isn’t my home.” She whispered. 

And it never was.


End file.
